Time Lords, Turtles, Humans, and Plastic
by Frostmane and Spotty
Summary: The Doctor and Rose find themselves in New York, only to run into some ninja turtles and an old plastic enemy, the Autons.


**Time Lords, Turtles, Humans, and Plastic**

**Chapter 1-**

**Not So Silent Shadows**

"New York!" the Doctor said cheerfully as he finished landing the TARDIS.

Rose grinned. "Not New New York this time?"

The Doctor grinned back. "You mean New New New New, New New New New New New, New New New New New York." he corrected, counting the "New"s with his fingers. "No, not this time. No cat nuns or flat beauty queens. Hopefully.

"Good," Rose laughed.

"Though," the Doctor said, tilting his head in thought. It has some odd things of its own..." he trailed off and looked at Rose, one eyebrow raised.

"Let's go!"

The two time travelers made their way out the doors and stepped out into 2008 New York. They stopped outside the doors of the TARDIS. They stood holding hands and looked around their new surroundings.

Rose gasped. "It's beautiful," she breathed.

It was night, and the streets were seemingly deserted, but there were lights on everywhere. They scattered throughout what they could see of the city, giving it a starry look.

"Very dazzling at night. During the day it's packed with people. Mind you even at night..." he paused and looked around. "This area must not have a lot of action."

Just as he finished his sentence, there were loud noises of crashes and bangs and yells, coming from a nearby ally. The Doctor and Rose turned to each other with excited expressions.

"That sounds like fighting." the Doctor told Rose. "Shall we investigate?" he raised his eyebrows and looked at his friend.

"Absolutely," She replied without any hesitation and beamed up at the Doctor.

They raced down the wet worn road towards the ally that the sounds had come from. Drops of water flew through the air like little jewels as they splashed through the puddles. The Doctor ran in the lead, his tan colored trench coat billowing behind him.

As the Doctor and Rose were about to reach the ally, a group of punk looking people came running out. No, more like scrambling. They were tripping over one another, some trying to climb over the others. There were six or seven of them in all. They all had rather brave hair styles and clothes, with bright colors and spikes, and even a large amount of tattoos. Their expressions were terrified, with wide eyes and gaping jaws. Some were yelling at each other, some were muttering to themselves, and others were just blurting out random gibberish and sound effects.

One with a turquoise spiked Mohawk and a matching mustache was trying to act brave but failing miserably. "You'll pay for this freaks!" he shouted over his shoulder, his voice cracking on the word "freaks".

Another one, bald this time, tripped on the pavement in his attempt to flee, landing flat on his abnormally overlarge stomach in a muddy puddle. When he crawled back up to his feet, the front of his shirt dripping wet and had all sorts of grime on it. New York street puddles are _not_ so sanitary.

They ran off down the road, away from the ally and the Doctor and Rose. The two travelers weren't noticed by the group. In fact, they ran right past them, not bothering to take in their surroundings.

"They were scared." Rose commented, her eyes trailed on the group that was now disappearing from sight.

The Doctor nodded. "They were running from something," he stated. He turned to Rose. "But from what?"

The duo walked around the corner and entered the ally. No light was coming through to the back half of the ally, but was could be seen was just litter puddles and concrete. They gazed at the shadows, trying to see through. They both knew something was there.

* * *

"Hello?" came a curious voice from the other end of the ally. Immediately all four turtles held their breath and turned to the source of the voice. Standing at the entrance to the ally were two people. There was one man, and also a girl, who was about a head shorter than the man. The man wore a worn brown pinstriped suit with a tie underneath a tattered trench coat, and a muddy pair of white converse. He was young looking, and had messy, spiky brown hair. The girl was wearing a bluish purple hoodie and black pants with black and pink sneakers. She had light blonde hair that reached to her shoulders.

The brothers exchanged glances. They didn't know who these people were or if they could be trusted. The people couldn't see them, or they would freak out. The turtles knew they were in the shadows, so they should be fine. They could see the strangers, but they wouldn't be able to see them. It was a ninja thing.

Leo took a deep but silent breath. Together they approached the strangers with quick, silent steps.

* * *

Suddenly, through the shadows, the edge of a sharp sword, glinting in dim and distant light, appeared, pointing at the Doctor's face.

"Who are you?" came a serious sounding voice. Whatever was there holding the sword could see them, but they couldn't see it.

"I would like to know who you are first." the Doctor responded calmly. "Why were those people running? Nice sword, by the way. Though, I would prefer to look at it while it was pointed at something else." He added with a slight nod of his head as he spoke.

"They're probably more Purple Dragons!" a rougher, more violent sounding voice said, this time not to the Doctor and Rose, but to someone else, also in the shadows.

Rose leaned over to the Doctor. "Are there two of them?" she asked in a whisper, still staring into the darkness, trying to see whatever was there.

"Maybe more," he replied.

A new voice answered the violent one. "No, they don't look like Purple Dragons." this third voice sounder lighter, and more curious.

"Three," Rose whispered to the Doctor. There was more than just the one pointing the sword.

"Yeah Raph, get it right," came a teasing voice, that sounded careless and joking.

"Four," the Doctor whispered back to Rose.

"Shut up Mikey." the violent voice spoke again, this time directed to the joking one.

"They don't seem to get along," Rose commented quietly.

* * *

"Mikey. Raph." Leo warned his two brothers. Both of them let out a frustrated huff and shut up. "What are you two doing out here at night? Most people try not to be out in this area after dark, and when they do it's not normally good news." he said to the man.

"Just when we arrived," the man replied vaguely. "What about you? Those people seemed pretty scared."

The turtles didn't answer. It would be too hard to explain their fights with the Purple Dragons.

"I still think they're Purple Dragons." Raph growled.

"No," Donnie replied, shaking his head. "Did you hear the man's accent? It sounded British. I have yet to meet a Purple Dragon with a British accent. They must not be from around here. They even didn't know who the Purple Dragons were."

"Well done," the man said, impressed with Donnie's observation. "Your right, were not from around here."

"Who are you?" Leo repeated impatiently.

The Doctor let out a small sigh and nodded, prepared to answer their question. "Okay then. This is Rose Tyler," he said, gesturing to Rose. She gave an awkward little wave to the darkness. "And I'm the Doctor" he finished, putting his hands inside his pants pockets.

"Doctor who?"


End file.
